Zaren's Isolation
by Maria65
Summary: Before Zaren started his journey with his new companion, he had a accident a few years ago after becoming an Envoy...yet a Queen, Maria will not let him stay under the demon's control. Who is the demon? What plans does he have controlling Zaren? Why break an Envoy's and Eidolon's bond? Can Maria purify him...or must she end him? Maria and Zaren belong to me, rest to Aeria. Rated T.


Maria sighed sadly as she looked into the room one of the newest recruits had been locked in, seeing the man bound with his hands behind his back, red eyes glowing as the black lines covered a portion of his face and his exposed arms also had black lines running through them as well as the parts of his torn outfit. "How long must he be locked up like this?" A voice asked and Maria looked over her shoulder at Muse, who looked upset. "For as long as needed until he is purified Muse, you know this." She said, before looking back into the steel, reinforced room; the man was now thrashing as music slowly floated into the room, the room glowing blue as the Cube of Gaia worked to purify him.

He began screaming pain, red eyes glowing more harshly as the wound over his heart was exposed and Maria looked away. "Maria, please, stop his screaming!" Muse shouted, covering her ears as their bond let her hear his pain. Maria stopped before the Eidolon, seeing her so upset hurt Maria and she sighed, leaning down. She gently placed her hands on the side of Muse's temples and shocked her, making her scream...before the bond snapped. Muse gasped in shock before gasping as she fell, catching herself on her hands and looking at Maria in horror.

"W-why?" She whimpered and Maria sighed, looking away as her blue eyes continued to glow...the golden orbs replaced by the Cube of Gaia. "You are being protected this way...his influence will not affect you like this. Until he leaves isolation, your bond is broken; once he is purified...only then will I repair the bond." Maria said before walking off as Muse stared at the ground in horror...this was...to protect her?

Maria didn't understand how Zaren fell to the demon...yet from what Aaron, Kate and Andre said; it was because it was an Overlord from Pandemonium, one whose name Maria had no care for. She remembered seeing the demon stab Zaren in the chest, before using the wound as access into Zaren's body, marking him and taking control...before using necromancy to leave his corruption of the poor young Envoy.

 _ **-Flashback- Zaren growled as he gripped his head, trying to stop the madness entering his mind but only at the young age of twenty-two...the demon was stronger than his bond with Muse and the Cube of Gaia. "Zaren, no!" Luke shouted, running to his friend to help him. "Luke, no!" Kate, another friend shouted, running to stop the archer. Zaren looked over, before the normal bright red eyes darkened, a black aura covered him and black lines began creeping over his body and he grabbed his sword.**_

 _ **Luke gasped and tried to jump back but was too slow and Zaren stabbed him in the stomach. Luke gasped and coughed, blood running down his chin and dripping onto the sword. "NO!" Aaron shouted, running forward and yanking Kate back as Zaren flung the body their way. "Luke!" Kate shouted, kneeling down and trying to heal him; though as she had no Eidolon yet, she could only do so little. Aaron growled and spun his scythe before slamming it into the ground, summoning demon's and calling on his recently obtained Eidolon, Ayako. The small demons, Ayako and Aaron himself charged Zaren and he charged as well, clashing with them.**_

 _ **Muse was bond to the ground by glowing red chains, keeping her down and making her grit her teeth in strain as she worked to try and keep her sanity. "Master Zaren, stop this, please!" She begged from her bond position, struggling against the bindings. Zaren seemed to ignore her as he clashed with Aaron, swinging his sword and trying to hit the young Reaper. Aaron dodged, quickly ducking under the sword and rolling to the side, a small demon he had, a red ogre covered in armor attacked Zaren but he simply kicked the small demon away. Before jumping over a small dragon and swung his sword down on Ayako but Aaron blocked the attack by using a type of bone shield spell to protect them.**_

 _ **Zaren's sword bounced off and he growled, looking at Aaron and charging forward, his speed suddenly increasing as the demon took hold of his soul and body. Aaron struggled to keep up with Zaren's attacks, suddenly finding him stronger and faster; all he could do was dodge and block. Andre watched not too far away, protecting Kate as she healed...while other soldiers and Envoy's worked to keep the other demon's and Overlords back. Suddenly a blue glow appeared to his right and he gasped, seeing Maria had appeared.**_

 _ **"Maria!" He shouted in relief as her gold eyes turned blue and she charged forward, speed increased by the Cube of Gaia. "Be careful!" Andre shouted, yet Maria ignored him and she struck at Zaren, allowing Aaron to back off and regain his breathing. "Focus on the others!" Maria shouted, jumping back and swung her sword downward, two blue arc's headed toward Zaren. "I'll handle him!" She shouted, charging forward again as Zaren blocked the attack. "Queen Maria, please, don't kill him!" Muse shouted, black lines slowly covering her as the demonic influence in Zaren slowly, but surely, infected her. -Flashback End-**_

Maria remembered how she knocked Zaren unconscious but the demon kept a tight hold on him; she had ordered Saari to bring him to the Quarantine Isolation that had recently been built. She had called on Harmonia and her own mother, Astraea, to help purify Zaren as she used the Cube of help the damages that had been dealt...but it was already on Day Five. He still wasn't purified! Maria entered the Throne room with a heavy sigh, walking toward the chairs she sat down before lifting a hand, the Cube slowly lowering as she used to to watch over the world...when two Eidolon's walked in; Harmonia and Astraea.

Maria looked up, her eyes turning gold as she watched them come forward and bow, both exhausted. "Progress?" Maria asked softly, trying not to snap...her patience was thinned though. "The demon is holding tightly," Harmonia began as she stood, complexion pale as her face showed exhaustion, pink hair disheveled. "Zaren is still not purified." She said and Maria hummed, rubbing her chin. "Even with both our powers combined, her healing properties and my high connection to the Cube, both of us have been unable to purify him." Astraea responded, standing as well, she too was exhausted.

Maria looked at them before sighing and standing, the Cube transforming into a staff as she walked down the steps, eyes turning blue with the Cube of Gaia shining within. "Looks like I shall purify him myself." Maria said as she walked past and Astraea gasped. "Maria are you crazy! You can't go in there!" She shouted and Maria stopped to look at her, confused. "Why not? He is bound, is he not?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly. "He broke the bindings! He attacked us as we tried to purify him!" Harmonia stated and Maria clenched her teeth in aggravation. If he had the power to break the bindings...then it was true, it was no mere demon holding onto Zaren.

"All the more reason for me to go in there and purify him." She said and Astraea growled. "Maria, I cannot let my daughter go in there alone; at least let me accompany you!" She stated and Maria glared at her, spinning to face her. "I ask that you stay here and watch over the Kingdom until I come back from the chamber." Maria said, but Astraea refused. "No, I cannot do that!" She stated and Maria's eyes glowed. "That's an order Astraea!" She shouted, not using mother with her as her anger exploded from the disobedience.

Astraea flinched back in shock, blue eyes wide as Maria snapped at her...what?! "I order you to watch over the Kingdom until I come back up, as Queen of Aura Kingdom, have I made myself clear?!" She shouted and Astraea nodded, lowering her head in sadness and loyalty. "Yes...my Queen." She said and Maria sighed, turning around and walking off to see Zaren.

When she got down there, Muse was still there, sleeping near the doors but tear tracks were noted...she must've cried herself to sleep. Maria felt bad for breaking the bond but she did not need an Eidolon being overtaken by a demon. Maria turned toward the doors and they glowed blue before she walked in, the doors closing and glowing behind her...as she looked up, blue connecting with red.

"So," Zaren began, voice darker as he glared at Maria; eyes harsh. "the cowardly Queen finally shows herself." He said mockingly, leaning against the wall as he stayed sitting down and Maria glared at him in return. "May I know the name of the demon who has taken over my Envoy?" She asked, placing her free hand on her hip, staff giving a soft glow.

Zaren scoffed but stood either way, crossing his arms. "Thought you had no care." He said but sighed either way, relenting. "Names Argus, the demon Argus." He said and Maria rose a brow. "As in...Avian Cult, demon Argus?" She questioned and he grinned. "That's the one, my body was destroyed a few millennia ago by a certain Mistress and I decided to just take a body." He explained, folding his arms behind his head instead. "Zaren's body is nice, a tight fit but it'll do." He said and Maria narrowed her eyes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She growled out and Argus chuckled, amused. "How?" He questioned, raising a brow amused. "You haven't purified the body yet, what makes you think you can remove me from the boy?" He said before his eyes hardened as he narrowed them. "I've already placed my mark upon his heart." He growled out and Maria snarled, blue eyes glowing in anger. "Ah, no matter." He said, unfolding his arms as he placed his hands on his hips, one hand twitching. "The moment I kill you...I can leave and do as I wish." He said when a blade of blood formed in his hand and Maria's dress transformed into armor, the staff turning into two short swords as she readied herself.

"You really plan to fight me in my own castle?" She questioned and Argus laughed. "I'm an Overlord, I can do what I want." He said, spinning the sword a few times. "Besides...I know you won't kill Zaren, being an Envoy for only a year and you already see the boy like a son." He stated and Maria scoffed, glaring at him. "A Queen must do what she must, no exceptions." She said, the Cube of Gaia at the ends of her short swords glowing. "Good words from a Queen...but can you live up to it?" He questioned and charged and Maria rolled her eyes. "Wrong move." She replied and side-stepped the attack, before jumping to the other end.

She fused the swords together and removed the Cube from the end, it expanded to its full size and the swords disappeared. She thrust her hands forward and the Cube spun, before a blue beam hit Zaren, locking him in place. "Argus, let him go!" Maria demanded and the eyes glowed brightly. "Never!" He shouted and tried to move forward. Maria narrowed her eyes at him before blue chains appeared and wrapped around him, locking him down in place and he growled in pain. "Let him go!" She demanded once more, but he glared at him. "You'll have to kill him for me to do that." He snapped out and she growled.

 _'I really did not want to do this.'_ Maria thought and a black blade made of the Cube appeared in one of her hands. "You leave me with no choice." Maria said as she looked at his wound and struck, the blade sinking into the same spot as the wound and he gasped in pain. A black fog formed before it seemed to shatter as the black line receded to the wound and crawl up the blade, the power of the Cube of Gaia drawing it forward. The black turned white before the black power crawling up the blade stopped...and melted away. Maria removed the sword...no blood on the blade as she clotted the wound and healed it...nothing but a scar remained. Zaren gasped as he collapsed, falling forward and going unconscious.

Maria sighed, the sword disappearing as her armor transformed back into a dress and she walked forward, kneeling down and touching the wound...the power had left, yet the necromancy was still noticeable. Argus hadn't lied when he said he marked the boy. The skin was raised, signalling it had healed and she stood, snapping her fingers as the door opened and Saari appeared, tilting her head confused. "Is he purified?" She questioned, walking forward and Maria nodded.

"Yes, awaken Muse and then bring Zaren to his room within the castle please." She said and Saari nodded, walking toward Zaren and gently lifting him in her arms. As she left, she awoke Muse who jumped but followed them, fretting over Zaren's welfare. Maria sighed, slowly leaving the chamber herself as the door closed and locked, before she made her way to the Throne room. So Argus was one of the four Overlord's who attacked Aura Kingdom as she was learning how to make a shield. She hummed, she'd have to work faster to perfect the shielding spell and make sure the barrier was fully in place. Four Overlords, down to three and the horde of smaller demons...she needed to protect her Kingdom better.

As she entered, Astraea looked up; relief folding her face. "How is he?" She asked and Maria gave a small smile. "He is fine now, the purification was a success but Aaron, Kate and Andre hadn't lied; a Overlord had taken control of him." She commented as she walked forward and sat down, Astraea looked worried. "Why are they coming here directly?" She asked and Maria gave her mother a flat look. "Aura Kingdom is the home of Envoy's and Eidolon's, those who fight them." Maria said as her staff transformed into the Cube once more.

"As I haven't made a barrier, they were able to attack us directly...I must perfect the spell and place wardings around the cities and a scrying method to watch over Terra." Maria commented and Astraea nodded. Maria closed her eyes and the Cube began to spinning rapidly, moving in different angles...before a pulse exploded from the Cube. Suddenly a barrier began to form outside the Kingdom, slowly making it's way over the Kingdom...before it enveloped the city and Maria slumped, exhausted.

"Now...what has happened to Zaren will never happen again." Maria said, forming a small Cube in her hand and sending it out of the room. It flew through the halls, zipping past the guards and those who resided in the castle; heading into Zaren's room, nearly shocking Saari and Muse...before it hovered over his body and sunk into him. A blue glow surrounded Zaren, before it faded away and his condition and health seemed much better...Maria would watch him and make sure he was fine...that much...was certain.


End file.
